


Lady Grey

by Shopkeeper



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Het, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shopkeeper/pseuds/Shopkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya is content with forever being the Shadow King, watching the people he has come to know from behind the scenes. However, he gains a new perspective on he and his best friend Tamaki's relationship when he suddenly wakes up as a woman. What can be done in efforts to get his old life back... or will he want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadow King

_Lady Grey_

Chapter One: The Shadow King

~

 

Third time is the charm.

And Kyouya was the third son of the Ootori Family.

Perhaps it was this saying, this old age chant, this... _curse._.. that would be the cause of the events the young man would find himself in.

Currently, said Kyouya Ootori, Vice President of the Ouran High School Host Club, resident _Mommy,_ and best friend of Tamaki Suoh was having a day like every other. Within the lavish walls of Music Room 3, the Host Club was at its peak for the day. Faint orchestra music sang in the background, the sound just a touch below the quaint chatter of the hosts and their guests. The scent of Earl Grey tea hung in the air.

The sound of Kyouya's fountain pen making its way across the pages of his leather notebook was the only sound that was important to the dark-haired teenager. He stood off to the side, making note of a few happenings around the room, jotting down notes, scribbling down ideas... Haruhi was looking as stellar as ever with her whole “natural” act (which wasn't an act). The Hitachiin Brothers looked as animated as ever.

Kyouya's ash-brown eyes slid over to the side, to a beautiful pink, Victorian-style couch that sat in the center of the room. There, sat the Host Club President and Prince, Tamaki Suoh. His blond hair was especially radiant today, casting a shimmer and sparkle as he shook his head off to one side in efforts to play the bangs out of his blue eyes. The girls before him swooned, as if on cue.

Tamaki happened to glance up to check up on the rest of his dutiful hosts—when he caught Kyouya's gaze, he smiled.

“Hm.” And Kyouya gave a faint smile back, before they both looked away to carry on with their business.

And that was how things were, and always would be.

Kyouya knew better than to tempt fate. He knew by now, clearly, where Tamaki's feelings were placed in this wide spectrum of a world. His best friend of years had put his emotions and heart on the line for the elusive Haruhi Fujioka, their currently in-debt “commoner”, or so they put it at times. And it was true, certainly. He had already played his part. A partnership between the Ootori family and the Suoh Family had been sealed, indefinitely.

...Beyond that... what could be gained...?

The proclaimed “Shadow King” continued jotting down his notes from where he stood quietly, off to the side. He wasn't taking customers today, he had far too much work to do than to waste time idly entertaining frivolous-minded girls.

“Kyouya?” And Tamaki's bell of a voice called out to his best friend. Kyouya looked up immediately from his perfect handwriting and to the blond. Tamaki was looking attentive as usual. “One of our guests has a penchant for Lady Grey. Would you mind getting some for us, please?”

“Not at all.” Kyouya snapped the leather notebook closed. His answer warranted a smile from his best friend...and that made everything worth it. “I'll return shortly. Surely you can't manage to cause too much chaos while I'm gone.”

...Perhaps if he hadn't said those words, the following would not have happened.

Kyouya exited the main section of the music room, to a large storage closet to the side. It shouldn't of taken him long to locate the tea they needed. It was shipped in fresh every week, as they did go through a rather substantial amount of it, however...

“...Lady Grey.” His finger barely tapped the counter top with the label. But there was no box. Kyouya's brows furrowed. “That isn't right.” He remember it clearly; a shipment of Lady Grey came in three days ago. He always remembered the number three when it was apparent.

He was after all, the third son.

Kyouya's eyes glanced a few boxes down. There was plenty of Earl Grey left, but as Lady Grey had a more flowery taste to it... hm... was there something that he could supplement it with? The young man tapped his foot, once, twice, three times in thought. No. Tamaki had asked him to bring back Lady Grey. Kyouya wasn't going to let him down, if he could help it.

“The dining hall usually carries Lady Grey.” That would do it. He could head down to the dining establishment and take some from them. This was, in theory, Tamaki's school after all. What was borrowing just enough for a couple of pots? He would further look into where the Lady Grey could have been misplaced at. Perhaps it was even in the dining hall by mistake. He could kill two birds with one stone by looking, after all. Kyouya exited the storeroom; he could feel Tamaki's expectant gaze on him, but instead of heading to the blond, he was heading for the exit.

“I'll have to procure some from the dining hall,” Kyouya stated, and Tamaki let out a faint sigh.

“All right. Don't take _too_ long, Kyouya!” The Host Club Prince chimed after him in a teasing tone. Kyouya paused, glancing back to his friend as he opened the door. The black-haired boy smiled before slipping out of Music Room 3.

And the walk began.

It didn't take long for Kyouya to make it to the dining hall. After slipping into the back, the Host Club Vice-President was quick to locate where they were storing the tea. Well. He had to obtain a small step ladder, but after scaling the three small steps and grasping hold of the box he needed, he exited the dining hall, back through the halls of Ouran Academy.

The evening sun make the step glow with a pink light that cast over him. As he got higher up the steps, his eyes lowered in efforts to block out the sun. The floral scent of Lady Grey rose into his nostrils. His steps were even as he made his way up the stairs. But today, for some reason, the sensory elements of his trip seemed to put Kyouya in a daze.

He missed a step.

There was no noise that left him—only dread filled his stomach and the rest of Kyouya's body as the heavy box pushed his weight back. He could feel his feet were no longer on the ground. And he was tilting, tilting...

A sickening series of noises echoed in the hallway. The sound of a human body tumbling down a flight of marble stairs made a unique sound all its own. Kyouya's glasses scattered off to the side of the stairs, hitting the bannister; their metallic noise was lost over the sound of the box and Kyouya's body tumbling south.

When he finally opened his eyes, everything was blurry. A whole crowd of people surrounded him. There were screams. People were shouting. He could see Mori's tall figure amongst a flood of yellow blobs.The scent of blood cut deeply into his senses. Another scent lingered just over it, but he couldn't quite place it.

Loud shouting drew his attention. He felt a heavy pressure on his shoulders. When his ash-brown eyes looked up, hazy, a pair of royal blue were staring down at him, stricken with grief. Tears welled up in them, creating glass orbs. It was Tamaki.

His Prince was calling him.

“Kyouya!” Tamaki's voice seemed distant, even though he was right there. For some reason, Kyouya couldn't find the strength to call back to him. “Kyouya, hang on!”

There was an angry red smear of blood on Tamaki's cheek.

And suddenly, the Shadow King knew he was becoming just that. He was dying.

The edges of his vision started boiling into black. His body relaxed. Tamaki seemed to realize just what was going on, because the look on his face became more intense, overflowing with despair. Words poured out of Tamaki's mouth, but they were all a jumbled mess that Kyouya could no longer decipher. He felt Tamaki's hands move to one of his, clinging to it desperately like a lifeline.

Tamaki's blond hair looked something like a halo. Kyouya's eyes managed to focus on it for a bit, and Tamaki's voice warbled. Tears dripped onto his cheeks.

His eyes started to close.

“Kyouya!” And his name vibrated in the growing darkness. The halo's light was hardly visible. And Tamaki said the words that Kyouya never though he would hear.

“ _Please! Don't go!”_

Kyouya felt a small smile quirk onto his lips.

...But he was already gone.

The heavy scent of Lady Grey invaded his senses before Kyouya blacked out completely.

 

~

_Lady Grey._

~

 

The ceiling light was on.

Kyouya's eyes squinted as light flooded into his eyes. A burning, tingling sensation ticked underneath his eyelids, into the middle of his eyes. It was morning. He could hear the birds chirping from outside of his window. His window.

Kyouya turned his head slowly.

...He was... home.

Beside him, his alarm went off. 6:45. Kyouya reached out a hand to tap the clock—but when he did, he noticed two different things. First, the alarm clock was a shimmering silver, instead of black, with bright blue numbers. There was a sticker of a cute black cat on the corner of it. And second of all--

...He was sporting a french manicure.

Kyouya stared at his hand. _Really_ stared at it. It wasn't just the fingernails, beautiful and well-groomed, that had changed. The _hand itself_ was more slender than he was used to.

The alarm kept buzzing. Kyouya glanced to it, before finally hitting the alarm, silencing the noise. He grabbed his glasses, sliding them off the bedside table and putting them on his face. He took a look at his hand again, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't.

...Had he hit his head _so hard_ that he was hallucinating? Why wasn't he in the hospital? Or _was_ he in the hospital and all of this was some elaborate illusion? The young man let out a faint huff of air, before slowly sitting up, gaze lingering around his room.

Which was--

A fresh bouquet of Brazilian blue roses sat on the beside table. The edges were a faint blue, the bud slowly lightening to pure white on the inside. Kyouya stared at them for a moment before his eyes lifted upwards from the vase. The walls were all painted a subtle shade of lavender. There was a calender on the wall—it had pastel page breaks and fine black numbering. The picture at the top was an artistic shot of a boudoir, namely a close up of pink kerchiefs, pearls, lipstick tubes, and flowers. Kyouya stared at it for a moment.

...The date.

Two years prior. Two years prior.

“...How can it be two-thousand....” Kyouya pulled the white sheets off of him, sliding his bare legs out of bed—wait.

His eyes shot down to a pair of shapely, milky-white thighs and lacy blue panties. He lifted both hands to his chest—or rather, to his breasts, grasping a hold of them over the matching blue bra.

...Either some insane kind of Host Club antic has really screwed his head over, or...

“...I'm a woman.”

The words left his lips as if he had casually glanced over to Tamaki to relay him the weather.

They said third time was the charm.

...But Kyouya Ootori was now the youngest child, and second daughter of the Ootori Family.

 

~

**End Chapter One**

Please Review!


	2. Heir Nevermore

_Lady Grey_

Chapter Two: Heir Nevermore

* * *

The feeling of the brown fabric of the Ouran Middle School girls uniform sliding down Kyouya's torso was an experience of its own... not to mention the shower beforehand. Kyouya pat down the pleated skirt with his slender hands, before tying the bow at his neck with precision. The sound of piano music was playing in the background from his laptop computer that sat on the bed. It was a pure white, sleek model.

A cute black cat sticker was on the corner. Just one.

Kyouya finished straightening himself up, and finally his ash-brown eyes looked up, into the mirror.

His eyes were large and wide. Well, he was only in middle school now so it was only to be expected. His skin was flawless and smooth. He had extraordinary, attractive pink lips, and his once short black hair was down to just a touch past his shoulders and in slight waves. It was similar to his older sister, Fuyumi. And his body...

Kyouya lifted his arms slowly, placing his hands over his chest.

...Was... very  _nice_ _._ And soft. So this was what it felt like to be a woman.

Kyouya glanced at the clock. 7:25 am. Breakfast was in five minutes. Even though he had been turned into a female, he wasn't going to just stop abiding by his normal schedule. He also still needed to figure what was going on, exactly. Hadn't he been lying on the ground, waiting for the Grim Reaper to come and take him to whatever lied beyond the grave?

He let out a sigh. Kyouya turned away from the mirror, and headed out of his room to the kitchen.

This was really what he was waiting for, honestly. If he was hallucinating, his father and older brothers would eventually give way to what was going on. Unless they were hallucinations as well. But if Kyouya was still in his own illusions... they were... insanely realistic.

The heels of his shoes clicked along the tile floor as he entered the dining room. His father, Yoshio Ootori, sat at the head of the table. Fuyumi, his sister, wasn't present. Kyouya's two older brothers, Yuuichi (the oldest) and Akito (the second son), were at the table. Yuuichi was reading the paper as he drank his morning coffee. Akito quietly ate his food as he sat beside his brother. As Kyouya moved inside, everyone looked up at him from the table.

"Kyouya," His father spoke, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

That alone was enough to make Kyouya pause.

His ash-brown eyes looked to his father. "...Pardon?"

...His voice was different.

"Did you sleep well?"

Yuuichi and Akito looked up form the table as well.

"Good morning, imoto." Yuuichi stated. There was an odd hint of fondness to his voice that Kyouya wasn't used to. The older brother nodded his head to him, and Akito quickly followed suit.

"Good morning, imoto."

...Little sister.

Kyouya looked to all three of them for a moment in silence, before reaching up, touching the side of his head, fingers slipping into his hair to feel his scalp. No. No stitches. No metal plates. Nothing.

Just beautiful black hair.

"...Good morning," Kyouya finally stated, and he moved to the table, skirt swishing. As he made it closer to the table, his brothers rose to their feet. A servant walked to his side, pulling the chair out for him. Kyouya looked at it for a moment, before slowly taking his seat, thanking the servant with his smooth, feminine voice. Once he was seated, his brothers did the same. Kyouya looked them over, looking down at his breakfast.

It was different from his brother's; his breakfast was beautifully decorated and intricate, perfect to please a woman of refined tastes. Kyouta gazed at the tall mock-martini glass that sat before him. The long neck had a silk white ribbon tied to it, and a fresh red rose. Within the glass was a yogurt parfait. The scent of fresh strawberries and bananas filled his senses. Kyouya wasn't partial to sweets, but he had a feeling it was the same in this world too. Or at least he hoped. To the side sat his drink, a small glass of orange juice, as well an an empty bone china tea cup. The tea must not have been ready yet.

Kyouya picked up his spoon, scooping a small amount of the parfait onto it. He took a bite.

Hm. It was a bit sweeter than he would normally accept, but... it was very good. His body seemed to want to eat it up greedily.

Yuuichi lowered his paper a touch to gaze at his young sister with eyes far softer than Kyouya was used to. Kyouya glanced up from his parfait, catching his gaze, and Yuuichi merely offered him the faintest quirk of a smile.

"How is breakfast?"

"...Pleasant." Kyouya responded. Yuuichi seemed satisfied with that answer. Akito glanced up at Kyouya, a smile lifted up at the corner of his lips. The family continued breakfast in silence for a moment, before finally his father, Yoshio Ootori, looked up from his breakfast to stare at his youngest child. Kyouya glanced over to him.

"Kyouya," His father stated.

"Hm?" Kyouya glanced over to his father, whom stared speaking, holding the days newspaper in his hand.

"Today is the day that Suoh's son is going to be transferring into your class, right? We've done business with the Suoh Group for many years now and we have a wonderful relationship with them."

Kyouya felt his heart thud a touch.

...These exact words.

...He'd heard them before.

His father merely continued.

"But competition is still a possibility, so I've been thinking... you befriending young Suoh would be in our family's interest." And Yoshio Ootori closed the paper for a moment. "But whatever you do Kyouya, don't forget-"

And Kyouya finished his sentence.

" _...Always keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."_

Both Yuuichi and Akito looked up from their breakfast. Yoshio's mouth closed after his daughter finished speaking. Kyouya's ash-brown eyes looked away from him, scooping up a small part of his parfait. "Yes, Otosama. I understand." Kyouya was waiting for the rest of the spiel, but it never came.

Instead, he got a completely different response.

"...Thank you, Kyouya. There is no one else I could ask this from. I'm counting on you." And Yoshio opened the paper again, looking back down to it. "If you feel you are being put in an uncomfortable situation with Suoh, let your brothers or I know immediately."

...Huh?

Kyouya merely nodded. "Yes, Otousama." And he looked back down to his parfait. Another scoop, and Kyouya's taste buds were met with a another wealth of granola, vanilla yogurt, and fruit. But his mind was somewhere else.

...He had been taken back to the day that he met Tamaki. And he was a girl—that... was different. And apparently, always a girl, at that. The young Ootori was slowly becoming convinced that, perhaps this wasn't some kind of dream after all. But... going back in time was impossible! In fact, he was practically in another dimension!

It was then one of the maids walked over to him, pausing by his chair. Kyouya glanced over at her. She was holding a teapot delicately in her hands.

Ah, the tea had arrived. Kyouya nodded for her to continue, his attention turned back to his breakfast as the maid pour his drink. But then the smell hit his senses.

Kyouya looked over to his cup quickly. A beautiful stream of brown filted into his cup. A floral scent waft into his nostrils. He blinked once. Twice.

"...Lady Grey."

The maid looked up from pouring and to her young mistress. She smiled to her. "Yes! I hope that's all right. I know you usually take Earl Grey, but we ran out of it yesterday and the next shipment hasn't come in."

The maid pulled the pot away. She put in a small scoop of sugar and a dash of milk. Kyouya watched her in silence, and when the had finished, he picked up the cup and saucer. He lifted the cup to his delicate lips, and, after taking in the flowery scent, took a sip. The tea was smooth as it passed through his lips.

"...This is fine, thank you." Kyouya spoke. The maid nodded, heading out of the dining room.

...Never had he thought such a flowery drink would be palatable to him. But it seemed in this world, everything was just a little different.

...Some more than most.

Kyouya finished his parfait quick enough. He was oddly full after it. Perhaps as a girl he was used to eating less. He set his fork down, dabbing his mouth with his cloth napkin, and folded it properly, setting it to the side. Both his brothers looked up suddenly, attentive. Kyouya almost halted in his tracks as he started to push back his chair, feeling suddenly bewildered with both their gazes on him.

"Imoto," Akito stated, as he rose to his feet before Yuuichi, who merely made a noise as he lowered his paper. Akito moved around the table quickly, and pulled Kyouya's chair out for him. Kyouya felt his skirt flutter a bit as he rose from the chair. He dusted himself off a bit, looking back at his older brother and nodding.

"Ah, thank you... oniisan." Kyouya let out slowly. Akito seemed to beam at the thanks. Kyouya started heading out of the dining hall, when Yuuichi called out to him next.

"Do you need a ride to school, imoto?" The oldest boy asked. Kyouya paused by the exit, glancing back at him. His waved hair ruffled around his shoulders.

"The driver will take me," Kyouya answered back.

"I could get you there faster," Yuuichi stated, rising form his seat. "...I've finished with breakfast anyway, and I need to pick up some documents for Otousama before I head into work. I'll have to pass right by Ouran Academy."

Kyouya's ash-brown eyes studied him for a moment. This morning was just getting... more and more strange.

"All right, then." Perhaps he could learn more about what was going on if he spent time around his family. Yuuichi nodded, walking over to Kyouya. He put a gentle hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"I'll meet you at the front in five, then." Yuuichi moved away from Kyouya, exiting the dining room. Akito followed him, touching Kyouya's shoulder as well with a tenderness Kyouya had never seen before. And soon, the two had disappeared into the house. Kyouya stood still for a moment, but soon, his feet willed themselves to move. He needed to head upstairs to collect his school satchel.

Once Kyouya was in his room, he collected his belongings, tucking his white laptop into his satchel. He stared into it for a moment. This had been when he looked up information about Tamaki before he headed to school. But before, Yuuichi hadn't offered him a ride. In fact, the boy had  _never_  offered him a ride to school before.

...What had changed?

 _What's he planning?_ Kyouya buckled his satchel up, before picking up the dark brown bag. He looked into the mirror at himself, and a bright-eyed, cute schoolgirl stared back. Still a girl. He fingered the edges of the school girl mini-skirt for a bit, before letting the pleats slip out from his delicate fingers. With that, Kyouya headed down the stairs from his sleeping quarters.

When he reached the front, sure enough, Yuuichi was waiting for him. The eldest son opened and held the door open for him, and Kyouya hesitated a bit, before walking out. His car was waiting for them, brought up by their valet. The shiny, black Rolls Royce sat patiently in the rounded driveway. The day was warm and sunny. Spring really was here to stay.

 _This is my final semester in middle school..._ Kyouya's mind was preoccupied as their valet opened the passenger door for him. He thanked them, sliding inside and into his seat. Once he and Yuuichi were settled in, his brother drove out of the driveway. Kyouya sat beside him in the car, back erect as he folded his hands over his satchel, which sat on his lap. He glazed out the window in silence.

The wordlessness prevailed, until Yuuichi broke the silence.

"Kyouya-chan."

 _Kyouya... **chan**? _ But Kyouya had no choice but to look over to his brother from behind his glasses.

"...Yes, oniisan?"

"I know its important for your to get close to Suoh-san's son... but... make sure you listen to what Otousama said. If he begins to make you uncomfortable, let us know. It may feel odd coming to Otousama, but in this case, don't be ashamed to come to me for help."

"For... help." ...The hell? "...Oniisan... how could Tama—I mean... Suoh-san's son... possibly make me feel uncomfortable?" He was a damned idiot, for one. There was no way in hell Tamaki could make him uncomfortable... except for how frivolous he could be with the Host Club's funds. Ah. But...

...At this point in time... the Host Club didn't even exist.

"Just make sure you keep your eye on him, is all. Boys can be brutal at this age... ah. But Kyouya-chan... you're smart, aren't you. You've completely exceeded Otousama's expectations of you."

_Completely exceeded._

"I... have?" Kyouya's voice was confused. He had always thought his father wanted so much more from him. Here he was, struggling to live up to his expectations, and... he had already  _exceeded them?_

"Of course. Here you are... honor student... you're the head of your class, as well as class representative... and you're just his youngest child...and a young woman, at that."

_Young woman._

Yuuichi smiled. "...So he is especially proud of you. And you are growing to be a beautiful young woman, imoto. You've far outdone Fuyumi because of your achievements; you're our father's shining star."

_Shining star._

Kyouya felt a strange sense of dread building in the pit of his stomach. Still, he couldn't quite place where it was stemming from. He didn't say anything to Yuuichi's comments, merely looked out the window so he could gaze at the approaching Ouran Academy. However, they took a small detour, and that caught him off-guard. Kyouya looked over to his brother slowly, his waves of soft hair rolling over his shoulders.

"...Oniisan. Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute," Yuuichi stated, eyes on the road. Kyouya glanced around to see they were approaching a nearby shopping boutique district he was familiar with. "Don't worry. We left a bit early so you won't be late."

Kyouya waited patiently as they pulled up to the boutique. Instantly, the soft pastel colors struck his fancy for some reason. Perhaps it was because the soft shade of blue in the window display reminded him of his Ouran High school uniform. Yuuichi exited the car, leaving it running and instructing him to stay for a moment. He ran into the store. Kyouya glanced up at the name of the boutique.  _Peu de Beauté_. He knew enough French from Tamaki's constant exclamations to know what that meant. Little Beauty.

What was his brother doing in a store like this? Was he getting a gift for someone? But who?

...Was he seeing someone behind their father's back? Kyouya was unaware that Yuuichi was interested in anyone... let along potentially  _dating someone._  What kind of woman...

And soon, Yuuichi came back with a small, pale lavender bag in hand. It had white handles and a white ribbon on it. The store name was glossed over the front in shimmering silver. Yuuichi set the bag gently onto the satchel on Kyouya's lap, and the youngest Ootori looked down at it in silence.

"Its for you," Yuuichi stated, pulling out of the parking lot. They were headed for Ouran Academy now. "...Open it."

"Are you certain?" It was for him?

"Yes."

Kyouya was silent for a moment, but he eventually looked back down to the bag. He pulled apart the handles, pushing past white tissue paper and to the small box inside. When he opened it, he saw inside two small, pure silver hair clips. The front of one of them had the face of a small, illustrated black cat against a small lavender bow. Kyouya recognized the face from the sticker on the corner of his alarm clock and on his white laptop. The other sported a blue rose crafted daintily of what looked to be resin. A mismatched set of sorts.

Kyouya stared at them, one of his fingers reached out, ghosting over the blue rose. It almost looked real. He remained silent, but Yuuichi spoke for them.

"I remember you had paused to look at them when they had been in the window, when I had picked you up from school a few days ago." And Kyouya looked up to his brother, who was driving right towards the lavish academy. "You've been working hard, haven't you? You were made top of your class again yesterday. You deserve a reward for being so studious."

A reward? What? Since when did his good grades merit a reward? His brothers had been the top of their classes before he did. Since when had it been enough to please anyone?

_"Here you are... honor student... you're the head of your class, as well as class representative... and you're just his youngest child...and a young woman, at that."_

Kyouya's fingers closed around the prim little box.  _Now_  he understood. In this... dream, world, dimension, lifetime,  _whatever_ —he was just a woman. He wasn't  _expected_  to make perfect grades. He wasn't  _expected_  to work so hard.

...And no matter how hard he tried...

He would  _never be the heir_  to the Ootori Group.

It almost felt as if the world dropped out from under his feet.

His Yuuichi pulled up to the driveway of Ouran Academy. Kyouya stared down at the hairclips with his ash-brown eyes, his body bristling with rage. His mouth was pulled into a tight line. Yuuichi looked over to him, and it was his voice that snapped him out of his reverie.

"Kyouya-chan."

Kyouya's head snapped up, the fire suddenly snuffed out of his eyes. He looked over to his brother quickly, and Yuuichi merely smiled, continuing. "...Have a good day, imoto."

The youngest Ootori was silent.

"...Thank you, oniisan." And Kyouya looked to the box. He slipped out the blue rose hairpin, reaching up and, with delicate precision as he looked into the rear view mirror of the Rolls Royce, slipped the hair clip into his silky black hair, right above his right temple. Yuuichi's brown eyes watched this in silence, and Kyouya caught his gaze in the mirror when he was finished. Such a strange look...

Kyouya pulled away from the mirror, turning and facing him. The small, resin blue rose was fitting in his ink black hair. "...Thank you, for the gift. It..." Uh. "...Is most appreciated."

And Yuuichi did something Kyouya never saw before—he smiled,  _really smiled_ _,_ a hand reaching up and gently touching the side of his face.

"...You're welcome, Kyouya-chan." And Yuuichi smiled, his hand reaching up and patting the top of Kyouya's head. "...I'm glad you liked them."

Kyouya heard the warning bell ring from the car. He perked up, putting the box back into the bag and picking it up, along with his satchel. "Goodbye, oniisan." Kyouya escaped from the car, closing the door hurriedly after him and rushing up the steps. Now he just needed to recall what class he was taking at this time of year during the morning. And he had to hurry.

Kyouya's mind was fully preoccupied, now. He ignored people attempting to greet him as he rushed up the steps, his miniskirt fluttering along his thighs.

Within the next thirty minutes...

...He would once again be face-to-face with the future Ouran Academy Prince... Tamaki Suoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned, and leave kudos if you enjoyed! Comments are also appreciated as well! ♥


End file.
